Eternal Embrace
by lilanqelbebi
Summary: Kaoru moves away and comes back to find that her "dear" Kenshin has forgotten her. After she left he changed into a completely different person. She loses all hope in him but what can she do?
1. Enishi

Chapter 1: Enishi

Enishi was walking down the hall. The girls sighed in harmony. Misao glanced at her watch.

"That was at 7:15. We HAVTA keep a record!" Aoshi himself looked jealous at the remark, but thought nothing of it. Kenshin on the other hand gave Kaoru a suspicious look and glared at Enishi, two words: _Back Off._ Kenshin held out his arm so Kaoru could hook onto it like she usually does, but she ignored it and the girls floated to Enishi's locker.

"Heh, who does he think he is?" Kenshin growled, his hand balled into a fist.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Misao? Lately..."

"Who cares." Aoshi gave him a dirty look. Kenshin shrugged it off. He walked over to his girlfriend and dragged her home by the ear. "We're going home, GOOD BYE."

"Bye, Enishi!" Kaoru waved and sighed.

"What was THAT all about?" Kenshin looked away at her in disgust. Kaoru crossed her arms.

"I like him so what?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Kaoru looked away, a single tear dropped out of her eye. _I can't believe...he's breaking up with me..._ Kenshin looked shocked. _I'm getting dumped...by A GIRL! I...I feel...like a pathetic...loser. _He sweatdropped. Kaoru cried.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE KENSHIN IS BREAKING UP WITH ME!" She sobbed and sobbed, choking in between her tears. He sweatdropped, his eye twitching. _Is it me or is she crazy?_

"KAORU! I'm not breaking up with you. YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Everyone stared. "I MEAN YEAH IT'S OVER!" They all sweatdropped, one thought: _Kenshin can be such a loser sometimes. _

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home." Aoshi glared at her. Sometimes Misao can be such a pain in the neck.

"..."

"What do you want Aoshi?"

"You're my girlfriend remember?"

"Right..." _I forgot to dump him? I must be slipping..._

"..."

"So yeah, what is it?"

"What's up with that?" Aoshi pointed over to Enishi and his "friends" that just HAPPENED to be girls.

"So, a little crush? You can't control the envy?" Aoshi mind was screaming: _Kill her. KILL HER AND NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WOMEN AGAIN!_ That was when Misao flashed him her cute smile. "I still love ya, don't worry." _A million light years of pain will be coming to your heart soon Aoshi, VERY soon..._

"Sure..." _If she's gonna break my heart think again, I'm dumping her first. HA!_ "Listen Misao...we need to talk..."

"Eh?"

"I've been meaning to break up with you...so sorry..." _Not._

"...BE THAT WAY AOSHI! I DON'T NEED YOU! AS LONG AS I HAVE ENISHI!" He flinched.

"What if Kaoru's the one who gets Enishi?"

"..." Misao looked down. "How can you...say that? You don't believe I'm able to win his heart...? I'LL SHOW YOU AOSHI!" She stormed off leaving Aoshi partially dumbfounded.

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru. _5...4...3...2...1..crying's gonna end in...3...2...1.._ Kaoru looked up, her eyes red.

"Come on, that looks so fake..." Then Kaoru began to cry some more. Kenshin rubbed the back of his head..._Did I say that out loud? _He sweatdropped. _Damn it was..._ He dragged her into the school where Enishi was and she ran in and out of the bathroom in a flash. _I knew that would work...forget it...I don't need Kaoru anymore..._

Both Aoshi and Kenshin had one thought on their mind: _I'm never having anything to do with those THINGS again..women are such a pain._

(a/n how'd ya like it? iono I guess it's ok.. thaoers update since those other ppl won't lol)


	2. The Hole In His Heart

Chapter 2: The Hole In His Heart

I stopped writing this one for awhile so if the story line is uh kinda "screwy" oops. lol. Anyways on with the story.

"Eh..." Kaoru looked up. _The sun is so bright today...I can't wait to see Kenshin's face._

Kenshin got up and stretched. "Another boring day of school. Why do I bother GOING!" _Oh yeah...I used to look forward to seeing her face.._He walked over to the closet got dressed and ran out to his car. _I'm still looking forward to it._

Then everything fell down on Kenshin like a ton of bricks. They **weren't** dating anymore. He drove uneasily and almost hit a man. He hated the thought.

BRIIIIIIIIING

Everyone rushed to their homerooms. Kenshin spotted Kaoru and walked over to her.

"Hey, Kaoru", he flashed his famous smile. _I'll just pretend we never broke up_.

"You can't pretend we're dating Himura-san."

"..." No reply came.

"Well say something..."

"..." Kenshin walked in the direction of Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi. They waved to him, but he didn't notice and kept walking.

"What's his problem?"

"Ah, Sano. Best not to worry about him. It's probably another problem with his stupid woman."

"Excuse me, Aoshi? Are you trying to say that I, Megumi, and other females are incompetent?" Aoshi glared at Megumi's comment. "Just saying." They stared as Kenshin kept on walking with his "fans" following him.

"And I thought Enishi had a lot of fan girls..." Both Aoshi and Misao glanced at Sano. "What? Haven't you noticed? You can't say you haven't noticed. I mean come on, man, jeez." They nodded in agreement. Then the bell rung. It was time to start class.

Kaoru watched Kenshin uneasily. _He looks so sad. Ugh, why do I even care? Noooo! Now I'm talking to myself. _He turned around to see her staring at him and they made eye contact. Then she looked away. _Oh my gosh! I can't stand to see him like this...Kenshin! KENSHIN!_ Her mind kept screaming at her.

"Kamiya! Detention! I'll be seeing you after school today, hm?" Kaoru looked up at the teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei. I can't make it..."

"Why not?"

"My family is moving away." Kenshin caught the last strip of the sentence and his heart broke. _I'll never see her again..._That's what he thought, and he was right...for the most part...

(a/n pretty good eh? P)


	3. Welcome Back

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

yep I'm back! but that's not why it's called welcome back anyways let's go on with the story! whee!

One Year Later

Kaoru unpacks her things and dumps them onto her bed. _It's so good to be home._ She smiled to herself. Over the year she had changed a great deal. Dr. Genzai didn't recognize her when she came back to the dojo. She was ready to embrace her old life again. Misao had came to pick her up from the airport with Dr. Genzai and was helping her unpack.

"Oh my god, Kaoru! You look like a brand new person!"

"I missed you too, Misao", she said sarcastically.

"Oh of course I missed you!"

"So how are things? And everybody? And Kenshin?"

"..."

"What's wrong Misao?" Misao looks to the ground. _Oh no! IS SHE PREGNANT? Of course not! What a stupid thought...Is she..?_

"You're not gonna be too happy about this..." _OH MY GOSH! SHE IS!_ "Kenshin...has changed too." _Phew!_

"Oh thank goodness!"

"What? You think I was pregnant or something?" Kaoru sweatdrops.

"Of course not! But come on Misao, it can't be that bad."

"Not for me...but that's because Aoshi is dating me, and he's in with the 'group'..."

"But I'm dating Kenshin remember?"

"That was...a year ago, Kaoru. You're not going to like what you're gonna see." Kaoru realizes it, and the pain comes back to her. _It's been a year since I saw you...Kenshin..._

_Flashback_

"Hey, Kaoru! Come on!" Kenshin waved to her. _I can't wait to spend time with Kaoru today. _He smiled to himself.

"Hold on, Kenshin. I'm gonna change!"

"Can I watch?" Kaoru throws a pencil at his head.

"Sorry. Jeez. You know I had to try though." Kenshin smiled at her, and she found herself lost in his gaze. She smiled back. _I want each and everyday to be like this._

_End of Flashback_

"You okay, Kaoru?" Kaoru blinked back to reality. "You zoned out on me! Thinking about Kenshin are we?" Misao winked.

"Haha, of course not!" _Oh yes you are, you liar._

"Sure, whatever." Misao finished putting away her clothes. "Hey look! We're done!" She smiled cheerfully. "Now I can show you...the new Kenshin Himura.."

(a/n yea, yea. I know the chapters are getting shorter sheesh! It just means more chapters smiley smiley)


	4. The Heartbreak

Chapter 4: The Heartbreak

no, no! don't worry so much over the title! But u shouldn't ignore it either..

Misao grabbed Kaoru by the arm and dragged her into their high school.

"Sheesh, Kaoru! It's not like you've never been here before!"

"Give me a break."

"Oh, so that's what you want?" Kaoru looked at her strangely. Then Misao pulled a...Kitkat bar out of her pocket. She handed a piece to Kaoru. "Here." Kaoru sweatdrops. Then she spotted Kenshin.

"Oi! Kenshin!" He turned in her direction. _Who is that girl? She looks sort of familiar..._

"No Kaoru! NO!" Kenshin left the swarm of girls surrounding him and walked over to Kaoru and Misao. Kaoru hugged him which caused them both to fall to the floor, Kaoru on top of him. (a/n ewww don't think like that!)

"I missed you", she said sweetly.

"Do I know you?" Kaoru looked confused.

"Eh...?" _He doesn't remember me? It's only been a year though...It couldn't have been that long...could it?_ "...I'm your girlfriend."

"HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA! You? MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"..." Kaoru got up and walked away, Misao following closely behind. _He really doesn't remember me._

"See! I told you! Why didn't you listen?" Kaoru kept walking underneath the now falling rain. _Why does...it hurt my heart so much if...**I** was the one who dumped **him**? _

"Misao...leave me alone...please. I need to be alone."

"But...you'll get sick! And what if you catch pneumonia?" Misao offered the umbrella in her hands.

"That will just be a side gift won't it?" Misao leaves, realizing the seriousness in her tone. From the window Kenshin watches the girl. _What is it about that girl? _Sano walks over to him.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Hey! It's jou-chan!"

"You know her too?"

"Don't you recognize her?"

"Huh? I know her?" _Kenshin you sped. _

"Ah, it's nothing." Silence. "Aren't you gonna do something?" Kenshin gives him a questioning look. "You dumbo! What if she catches pneumonia?"

"Why should **I** care? I'm Kenshin Himura, remember?" _You conceited red head! Fine let your beloved die! You no good!_

"Riiight." He watches as Sano leaves the room. _I wonder where he's going. _He continues to stare at the girl._ Oh my god. Is that girl crying?_ He thinks of going to comfort her but shrugs off the idea. _I don't even know her._ _Oh yeah...the fan girls are still here._

"Sooo ladies...what's up?"They giggled in reply. Even though he was talking to them, he couldn't stop watching that girl. Then she collapsed. "Look, I gotta go. Later babes." _There's something about her. Tch. Why do **I** care?_ He slowed his steps and started running again after a few seconds. Sano sees him running to the door and grabs him by the arm.

"Hold up. Where you going in such a rush, Mr. Popularity?"

"It's that girl."

"HAHA. You care about someone?" He glared at him, his eyes flashing amber. "Chill man...Her heart's probably broken right now. She might not be falling for you again for a long time."

"I don't think so. Everyone falls for me." _Ego maniac. You're dumb, Kenshin._

"Riiight. Well we'll see."

_Flashback_

"Kaoru! Kaoru what's wrong?" Sano tried to comfort his friend.

"Kenshin...said that he 'loves' someone else..."

"Nah, he's bluffing." She looked into him hopeful.

"...Thanks for making me feel better Sano." She hugged him. _I think I...Oh no! I like her better than Megumi! Jeez so much going on for just being an eight year old._

_End of Flashback_

"You better not be thinking about her."

"Nah. I have Megumi remember?"

"Yeah..." that's what he said, but he didn't believe it. "So what was I doing?"

"Nothing." Sano had just lied to his best friend.

(a/n ooohh jealous sano? lol I feel guilty cuz I wrote him! TT)


	5. The Circle Is Still Unbroken

Chapter 5: The Circle Is Still Unbroken

Kaoru woke up in the nurse's office. _What happened to me?_ She looks around and notices Sano.

"Ah! Sano! You remember me right?"

"Of course, jou-chan." Her heart filled with joy. She hugged him. _She is so warm. No! What am I thinking? She's Kenshin's girl...I have a girlfriend! Damn it all!_

"I'm so glad! God, Kenshin gets on my last nerves. Him and his stupid ego, and his dumb fan girls, and...and...grr I hate them all so bad!"_ But I can't help but miss him...Ah! No! What am I thinking? Kenshin is different now. And he's hurt me before. I can never forgive him. Hmph!_

"Actually...he was gonna go save ya."

"Really?" Her face lightened up.

"No. Just kidding. He doesn't remember you, remember?"

"Of course...what was I thinking?"She looked to the ground. "Look at the time. I gotta go home. See ya, Sano." Kaoru started to walk home. The rain was still pouring and she couldn't see clearly because of the fog. She bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? I should've moved out of your way. My bad." She looked up and she could barely make out Enishi's face.

"Enishi!"

"Hey it's you Kaoru! You look great! How are ya?"

"Miserable. I think I have the flu now. Yipee."

"Oh, that sucks, huh?"

"And on top of that" She was cut off because Enishi leaned over and kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss back. Too bad she didn't know Kenshin saw her in the distance, and his eyes were amber instead of their normal violet color. _What the fuck...watch she's gonna pay. Making me worry about her, that stupid little no good bitch. I don't even know why I care. God dammit. _"Oh...I'm sorry...I got caught up in the moment."

"...no I'm sorry. Just let me walk you home."

"No that's ok."

"I insist."

"NO. I mean sorry...I just have to think over some things." _No...I have to think over someone..._

"Oh, I see." _Enishi. I had liked him so much a year ago, but I was stupid then. Why does he like me now of all times. I don't still care for Kenshin...do I?_

Kaoru got up and began to walk away. Kenshin was walking beside her, but she didn't know it. She couldn't really see, but she felt that she wasn't getting wet anymore.

"Why is heaven trying to shelter me from rain...if they won't even let me return to the one I love?" Kaoru sighed in exasperation. Suddenly she fainted and fell halfway into the street.

A car was coming.

Kenshin leapt at her and held onto her, rolling onto the other side of the street. The car speeds by, thrashing his umbrella that had fallen when he tried to save Kaoru. _Why did I just risk my life..._

The family thanked Kenshin and offered him many rewards, but he didn't accept anything. He left the dojo and walked home. The only thing he said to them was:

"Take care of her." Then he left leaving them wondrous.

"Who was that mom?"

"I'm not sure, Yahiko. I never knew that she had such a close friend...he looks oddly familiar."

"Was he like dad? 'Cause that guy is so cool."

"Haha, son." Dr. Genzai came into the living room.

"She is awake now."

"Well we can talk to her later."

Meanwhile...

Kaoru sat up in her bed. _Why am I so weird? I keep passing out. Maybe I should die. It's not like Kenshin loves me anymore..._Yahiko ran into her room breaking her thoughts.

"Busu! You never said you had a boyfriend! He's so cool too! I wanna be just like him when I grow up! I mean, later on in life. I'm already grown up." He smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Yahiko-chan, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then why did that red haired guy save you and bring you home? He risked his life."

"...Wait a red haired guy?"

"Yeah. I thought only people who cared for each other like this "love" stuff does that." _Kenshin...Oh! I must've gotten his umbrella ruined. I better get him a replacement._

"He saved me..."

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No...but he did say something!"

"Ah! What?"

"He said 'Take care of her'." _Take care of her...I remember hearing that some other time..._

_Flashback_

"Kaoru! No Kaoru! Noooo! You can't be dead! Please wake up!" Kenshin shouted. Her lips parted trying to say something.

"I...I love...you, Kenshin."

"Noooo! Don't say your good-byes...you're not gonna die. Don't! You can't die just 'cause some dogs attacked you.." She tried to force a smile.

"Oh...yes..I...c" She was losing her voice. She closed her eyes.

"Kaoru! You're not dying! Don't pretend like that! Make me a promise, please?" She nodded her head. "No matter what happens...keep on trying, okay? Keep on trying to live, to be strong." That was the last words she heard before fainting.

She was in bed. She could hear Kenshin talking to Dr. Genzai.

"Please, doc. Don't let Kaoru die. Take care of her." She cried herself to sleep that night, but she was happy, not sad.

_End of Flashback_

(a/n gasp! well what more can I say?)


	6. Time After Time

Chapter 6: Time After Time

Kaoru sneaked to her locker. _Phew! He isn't here yet. _Kenshin had been awfully strange to her. _He was trying to make me fall for him, always talking seductively. As if I don't know his plan. He doesn't care for me. He just wants me to think that. I bet..._

"Hey", Kenshin whispered into her ear.

"What do you want Himura?"

"You." She blushed. _He is such a liar. Why am I blushing then? Grr! Stupid me!_

"Oh. Here's an umbrella." She handed him a black umbrella, like his original one, except his name was broidered in gold at the tips. He took it and smiled that famous smile. "I thought I owed it to you..." He was staring at her again. She whacked him. "Don't look at me like that." She was drawing attention to herself. His fan girls glared.

"You know you want me too."

"No I don't. You're so self absorbed. You loser." _She insulted me! Me! ME! Does she know what she's dealing with?_ He smirked. _So you wanna play games, eh little girl?_

"Yes you do."

"Nope." _Yeah you do, you liar. Ah! Stop talking to yourself Kaoru!_

"You liar!"

"You read my mind! What are you a psychic freak!"

"Aha! So you admit you do!"

"Noooo! Aw phooey. I give up."

"So you do."

"No. I give up in talking to you." Her words stabbed his heart, but he didn't show it. The fan girls giggled and began to surround him as Kaoru walked away.

BRIIIIIIIIING

"Good morning class. Today for science we're going to do an experiment, so everyone pick your partners and write their name down on this slip. First come, first serve. You'll be stuck with that person." Kaoru looked over to Kenshin and saw him staring at her. That mischievous glint was in his eye. _Oh no._

"Okay. We have...Misao Makimachi and Aoshi! And...Sanosuke and Megumi! Also...Enishi and...eh, what's this...two people want Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up. "Well who do you want Kaoru? Kenshin Himura? Or Enishi?"

"Eh...I don't..." Kenshin looked at her willingly while Enishi smiled at her. The pressure was making her feel bad. _I guess this is gonna keep happening. Argh, stupid Kenshin! _

"Oh wait never mind. We have an odd number of students. You all can work together! Isn't that marvelous?" Kenshin and Enishi glared at eachother. _Let the games begin_, they thought simultaneously. Kaoru sighed. _Oh boy._

BRIIIIIIIIING

It was time for lunch. Before Enishi could speak, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru by the arm and started dragging her away.

"Let's eat outside Kaoru. No one goes out there." He winked at her. Sano and Enishi watched him leave with Kaoru. _Damn that Kenshin_, they thought.

"Umm...Kenshin..."

"Yeah?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING ME?"

"I told you before. I **want** you. You're my woman now." He put his arm around her, causing her to blush. _I guess I better get used to it. Him and Enishi are gonna keep fighting over me..._

_until someone wins._

(a/n was that any better?)


	7. Guilty

Chapter 7: Guilty

"Misao!" Kaoru smiled to her best friend.

"So you're happy, I see."

"Aha. I'm on cloud 9 million billion times infinity."

"Really happy."

"What's wrong with you? You're usually the hyper one..."

"Oh...nothing."

"...LIAR!"

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Fine! Be like that!" _Kaoru is getting a little woo-oo. _Misao walked away into the dark corridors. Kaoru stared after her. _She could at least be happy for me! Jeez! She is going out with Aoshi and her life is so perfect...oh no! Aoshi he didn't, did he?_ Kenshin tapped on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi..." _Issues today hm, Kaoru? _

"..."

"Aoshi broke up with Misao."

"Oh..." _So you're sad 'cause your friend is...Haha that's so sweet. _Kenshin smiled. It really was sweet.

"Why are you smirking like that Himura-san? This isn't exactly a happy moment."

"Aw, but you look so cute when you're like this." _Oh my gosh! Does he know how I really feel? _"I think we're alone now", he whispered. She pretended she didn't hear him.

"...Kenshin why are you looking at me like that?" He leaned closer to her. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the phone!" Kenshin was shocked at the gesture. _She backed away from me! ME!_ "You don't even know me, Himura." The words cut him like a knife. _I don't, do I? _"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably never felt rejection before." _Even though you've done it to me._

"Nah, nah. It's aight." She stared at him suddenly feeling guilty. He didn't remember her, that was his fault. He looked to the floor. _Where do we go from here?_

"...I better be going then." He grabbed her.

"Don't go", he pleaded. _He's giving me those puppy eyes. Stupid cheater! How do I refuse those eyes! Grr!_

"What do you think was gonna happen here? Kenshin...I don't even know what to think of you anymore. You drive me crazy! And I lo..." She stopped herself. "I like you as a friend okay? But other times I HATE YOU SO MUCH...I think I need someone who won't do that to me."

"When have I ever hurt you?"

"You...don't remember?"

"Remember what? How come everyone knows something I don't? How come I don't remember you!"

"I guess I wasn't that important to you." The words killed him. He wasn't gonna admit he actually sort of liked her though. No way. Not the great Kenshin Himura. He wasn't gonna say he actually _loved _her. Then he saw a tear trickle down her face. _I'm not important huh? I figured. I kind of never wanted to be anyway..._He reached to wipe it off, but she shoved his hand away.

"Kaoru..." _Stop being so stubborn you dumb girl._

"You don't care about me. Don't lie. I've known it all along but I guess I couldn't control myself to fall for you all over." He looked shocked. "I know the new Kenshin Himura now. I kind of wish I don't, and that I never met you but...I would never be complete. Please don't chase me around anymore Kenshin. I think..." She kept choking the words between tears and couldn't seem to find the right ones. "I think that...I have spent enough time with you." _She doesn't wanna see me again. Me. Kenshin Himura the famous. She has had enough of me? Well lookie here babe, the game is just starting. _Even though he thought those things he felt bad.

"How did you find out...?"

"I didn't. I just realized that I knew all along." _Knew all along? I'm not some kind of book that you can read for pleasure. You can't read ahead to find out the ending. She knows me so much, but I can't even remember who she is._

"I'm not a toy for you to wind up and play with."

"Whoever said that?" _Argh! Should've seen that coming. This girl seems so...familiar. But me with her? Haha, I don't think so. _

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, you liar."

"You can't even be serious." She shook her head in disappointment and walked away. _Me? Can't be serious? I can too! Maybe I don't wanna! Did you ever think of that, little miss perfect? Argh no! Why did I just say that...I mean think it...Grr...she confuses me too much._

BRIIIIIIIIING

"Enishi will you pass me the glue?"

"Sure." He reached over to give it to her but purposely drops it. "Oh, sorry, Kaoru. Let me get that for you." He leaned down to get it, pressing his body against her's.

"...Ah, umm, thank you." Kenshin glared at him. _I can't even kiss her. And this loser presses his body against her's, and she doesn't give a fuck? GOD. The world hates me or something. _Enishi caught his glance and smirked. _One for Enishi, zippo for Kenshin._

"You need some help with that?" He asked pointing to the unglued pictures.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly at his kind gesture, but then realizes that she is nothing but a mere trophy to him. _He just wants to beat Kenshin._ Kenshin glared as Enishi scooted next to Kaoru. His partner, Meiko, giggled. _Damn this girl laughs a lot. I miss Kaoru sitting by my side...What? Why did I just think that? She's suppose to be falling for me! Not the other way around!_

"Well we're done. So whatcha doing tonight Kaoru?"

"Oh! Umm..."_Nothing._ "Sorry, Enishi. I have plans", she lied.

"Oh..." Kenshin had been listening. _Damn, she's a good liar._ It was the last period the day, and it was about to end in two seconds. Kaoru grabbed her things and walked out the door as the bell rang. _I remember times like this...like before._

_Flashback_

"Hey, Kaoru! Wait for me!" She turned around to face Kenshin.

"Come on, Kenshin! We'll get soaked in the hard rainy rain."

"Haha. Nope! I brought you an umbrella!"

"What about you?"

"We're gonna share it! 'Cause sharing is caring." He smiled at his eight year old friend. _I loved him._

_End of Flashback_

Kaoru got into her car and stepped on the gas, but the car didn't move.

"Hey, Kaoru! Having trouble with your car?" Kenshin smiled. _This is my chance._

"Of course not! What makes you think that? Heh, heh." She sweatdropped.

"Your face."

"..."

"Want a lift?" She didn't see any other option.

"Fine." She stuffed the keys into her purse and got into the passenger seat.

"We're going to my house now, okay?"

"Why?"

"I need to get things." She looked doubtful. _He wants to show off his house._ They reached his house.

"Come on." They walked into the house. It was so huge. It was made of marble and lined with paintings of some many important people. Kaoru gaped at its magnificence. _She likes it._ "This way. It's in the basement." He lead the way down into the dark, dark basement. The door closed behind them.

"Is that suppose to happen? Kenshin! I'm scared." _Haha. Perfect-o._

"I'm sure we're fine." He went to the doorknob and pretended to turn it. "..."

"What?"

"It's locked." Kaoru's face twisted in horror. _She's falling for it, the sucker. _She seemed shocked. _This will be fun. If I play along he won't know that I know. It's just another plan, huh?_

"Oh Kenshin! What will we ever do?"

"At least I've got you." _It sounded like he meant it...ah, what am I saying? Kenshin never means what he says._

"Aww...I feel that way too", she said smiling. She snuggled up to him.

"I'm sweet on you, baby." _No! Wait! Did I actually mean that? _Kaoru smiled. _He's lying and all, but I can't help but enjoy it._ It started to get chilly. Kenshin put his arms around her. She pretended to fall asleep in his arms. _She looks so adorable. It's kind of cute how her mouth is open like that..._He leaned in to kiss her. She opened her eyes, but couldn't resist the feeling to kiss him back. Then she backed off, gasping. _I knew she couldn't resist me. I'm too good looking. _He was being vain again. _She sure is pretty though...no! I'm prettier. I mean handsomer. That didn't come out right._

They eventually fell asleep.

(a/n aww)


	8. I Will Forever Hold You In My Memory

Chapter 8:I Will Forever Hold You In My Memory

Someone opened the door.

"Oh, I found him, master. He was just in the basement with his girlfriend."

"Well wake them up and bring them up here." The butler gently shook them awake and pulled them each to Mr. Himura. "Well, well. What were you doing down there with..." His voice trailed off when he saw Kaoru. "Ah, Kaoru! Welcome back home!"

"Oh, umm, thank you, sir."

"No need to call me sir." He chuckled. _How does dad know her...? _She smiled at his kindness. "So what exactly were you two doing down there? Can I expect grandchildren?"

"Haha. No, 'dad'."

"Aww. Kenshin I didn't know you were dating Kaoru again." _What does he mean again? Even my dad knows! God!_

"Oh...with all respect...I'm not dating Himura-san."

"Eh? Then why were you in the basement with him?"

"He was giving me a lift home and needed to get something really important here...but we got locked in the basement."

"Oh, I see." _Why did she just cover for me?_ "Well you two kookie kids have fun. I'm going to work now. Would you like me to have your car towed for you?"

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! I'll call right away. It was good seeing you around the house again, Kaoru." Kaoru and Kenshin got up. Then Kenshin drove her home.

"Kaoru! Hi ya!"

"Someone's happy."

"Oh, sheesh. I'm sorry about yesterday...but I'm happy today 'cause...Aoshi and me are back together!" Misao beamed. "I love him!"

"I know how you feel...love is so nice." Kaoru drifted off.

"Okay? Someone has been not telling me anything...oh look there's Aoshi! Bye!" Misao ran to him leaving Kaoru alone at her locker. _Sometimes she's such a horrible friend._ Kaoru sighed.

"Hey, Kaoru." Thinking it was Kenshin she smiled. "Happy to see me, huh?"

"Yup, sure am." He put his arms around her. "Don't touch me, Kenshin." Enishi backed up, shocked. _Kenshin! KENSHIN! ARGH! INCOMPETENT WOMAN!_ Kenshin was watching him from the distance. _That's my woman! Back off!_ He walked up to Enishi from behind and grabbed him by the collar.

"Stay away from Kaoru." Enishi turned to face him.

"She doesn't even like you. After what you did to her...you don't stand a chance." _What the fuck? Even his enemy knew? Why couldn't he remember? What am I one of those amnesia people?_

"Shut up." Kenshin let go of him and Enishi scampered off.

"Kaoru will be mine", was all he said before he left. Kenshin watched Kaoru. Sano was over there.

"Yo, jou-chan."

"Hi, rooster."

"Umm...I wanna ask you something..." That's when Kenshin walked over to them.

"How are my two favorite people in the world?" Kaoru smiled. _I'm not really his favorite, but I like to believe I am. _

"Well I'm going to class now. See ya guys!" Kenshin began to stalk after her but said to Sano:

"What do you think you're doing?" Sano shrugged. _What was I doing?_

"So we do this, right?"

"Yup! You actually learned something Kenshin." She smiled.

"Oh...that's too bad."

"Why? You might actually get at least a C on your next test."

"I won't get to spend time with you." _Why do you even bother trying to butter me up, Kenshin? I'm more alert now._

"Haha. I don't feel the same about you."

"Don't even kid like that Kaoru."

"I would never do that", she lied. _And I used to think a relationship was based on trust. I'm so stupid Get with the twenty first century!_ He noticed the tone in her voice. _She's lying!_

"You're lying!" She leaned back, shocked. _How did he know?_

"Okay, so you caught me. Does that make you feel any better?"

"I knew it!" _He boasts a lot._

"So sue me! It's not like you never lied!" Her words shot him. "You always lie to me! You're pretending to like me right now, just so you can hurt me later! Admit it! Kenshin Himura, I know the real you! Don't even try to get your way out of this! I just feel so stupid 'cause I believed every lie you said!" Kaoru got up and left the room. The teacher stared at Kenshin.

"Himura, what did you do? Keep relationships and emotions outside of the classroom please." He groaned and left the room to go find her. He could hear singing in the distance. He recognized the voice. It was Kaoru's. He recognized the song too. It was the one from the Titanic movie: My Heart Will Go On. _Is that how Kaoru feels? I would drown to save her...psyche! I would save myself first! Duh._ (a/n sooo mean o.O)

"Love can touch us one time,

And last for a lifetime,

And never let go 'til we're gone..." He could hear her clearer now, he was getting closer to her. Then it hit him. _She's on the roof!_ He climbed up the ladder to see her sitting all alone, singing, looking up to the sky, as if she was praying. _How come this place is so special to her? We've been here...I think...hmm...maybe I'm remembering something! Spark. Spark. Poof! Nope._

"Kaoru...?"

"Love was when I loved you,

One true time, I hold to.

In my life, we'll always go on..." _Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well two can play at that game!_

"Near, far, where ever you are...

I believe that the heart does go on...

Once more, you open the door,

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on..." _She doesn't know I'm here, does she?_

"You're here, there's nothing I fear.

I know that my heart will go on.

We'll stay forever this way.

You are safe in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on..."

"Kaoru?" She turned around to face Kenshin tears in her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me." She wiped the tears off of her face, but the marks never left. "So what did you want Kenshin?" He walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't hold me. It'll only make the pain later on worse..." She fainted in his embrace.

_Flashback Unconscious Sequence_

"Help me, Kenshin! I can't swim!" Kaoru gurgled in the water. _I'm going to drown...Kenshin isn't here to save me...where is he? _She began to cry, but she couldn't see or feel her tears beneath the water. _I...I can't breathe._

"Hang on, Kaoru!" Someone had dove into the water and gotten her. She remembered the touch of his arms then, and even now. They were a samurai's hands: strong, yet gentle at the same time. "You'll be okay...I'm here for you..." She coughed and coughed on the riverbank. It seemed never ending. He held her. "You're not going to die before me." That was when she noticed the river.

"The river is so beautiful, Kenshin."

"But...it's not beautifuller than you." She cried.

"That's not even a word..." She knew it wasn't, but she loved it.

_End of Flashback End of Unconscious Sequence_

She woke up in the nurse's office. _Oh look. I'm here again...again..._The word burned in her brain. Her heart was aching. _Where is Kenshin? Oh phooey. What am I thinking? It's not like I'm gonna die in two hours. _

"Ow." She coughed up blood. _My heart is hurting like hell._ She could hear Kenshin talking to the nurse.

"What's wrong with her, lady? You BETTER tell me!"

"I'm sorry, sonny..."

"About what..? No she isn't gonna die is she?" A twinge of pain shot through Kenshin's heart.

"It seems that she had been having a heart problem since she was born. It hasn't affected her 'til now. I've run her through some scans, but the only way for her to live is if she gets a heart transplant."

"No...that can't be true..."

"But I'm afraid it is.." Kaoru hearing all this leaves out the backdoor. _I'm going to die...I can't stop it. What do I do? I will never forget you Kenshin. I love you._ She left early enough to not hear the worst part.

"So how much time is left of her life?"

"Only a couple hours, I'm afraid..."


	9. Ending the Dream

Chapter 9: Ending the Dream

Kaoru combed her hair out. Then she pinned it up leaving a few bangs to cover her face. She was wearing her white gown. Her wedding gown. She had planned on marrying Kenshin a long time ago, but now she knew it was impossible. _I wanna die as Kenshin's bride. I know he really doesn't want to marry me, and he doesn't really care...but somehow I feel he does. Maybe it's because he does. Maybe...I'm just crazy._

Kenshin entered the room where Kaoru had been resting.

"Kaoru? Are you awake yet?" No reply came. Kenshin pushed aside the curtain that covered her bed. Kaoru wasn't there. He began to panic. He questioned the nurse, but she said she did not hear or see Kaoru leave the room. _There was only one other place she would go. _

_I found myself on the roof again. It was raining. What a great day to die. The pin in my hair had fallen down, and my hair blew with the wind. My dress was ruined but I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to keep my promise to him. He told me that no matter what happened to keep trying, but I don't think I'm strong enough. I wish I could see Kenshin one last time. I love him so much, but he will never know it. He won't even know I'm here. He doesn't even remember me. _That final thought broke her heart. She started to cry. _I feel so helpless._

Kenshin was running to the roof. Faster and faster, trying to get there before it was too late. He unlatched the door to the roof. He began to climb the ladder hoping he would make it in time. _Please don't let her be dead. Don't let Kaoru die. _Then he remembered what he said once. _I told her before that...she wasn't gonna die before me. _He started rushing. Climbing the ladder two at a time. _I have to see her. Just one more time is good enough. I just want her to know that...I remember...and..._He could see the light at the top. He made it.

"KAORU!" Kaoru turned her head to face Kenshin. _Oh, thank you, God, for letting me see him one more time. This one time was enough. Now I have a last memory with him._

"Kenshin...it's getting hard to speak, but I'm gonna try for you." The hurt showed all over his face.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something."

"No, Kenshin. You can speak afterwards. I need you to listen while I still can speak..." Silence. "I love you. I truly do, but you've broken my heart so many times. I can't remember a time where I haven't been hurt being together with you. Kenshin Himura, you are the only person I've ever opened up my heart to. I want you to keep it in your hands. I know I'm gonna die, I heard you talking. I wanted to die...as your wife. But you can't get everything you want...I know that now. I can't help but cry...I'm going to freeze here in the rain or die of my heart problem. How come no one ever told me? I guess it doesn't matter anymore...I hate this feeling. You can't help me. I can't even help myself...This moment isn't gonna last forever, but you'll always stay in my heart. I'll keep you safe in my heart for eternity." She looked up to the sky. "Oh look, Kenshin...It's one of those rays shining through the clouds. A crepuscular ray...I think that's it. I never knew those things were so pretty." The ray shined over her. All Kenshin could do was watch. "I never knew anything could be so beautiful, Kenshin." She looked over to him and smiled. "I never knew."

"Kaoru..."

"Please don't speak, it hurts my heart. You can't stop my death." A tear slid down her face. "Can I have a dying wish?" He nodded. "Will you hold me?" He crossed the roof to her and embraced her. "Never let go." She looked up to him one last time, then her eyes closed and never opened again. _I...I love you, Kenshin. _

_**Owari...**_


End file.
